


All’s fair in love and war

by CyberWolf838



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor and Richard are adopted by Hank, Connor is also a veteran, Depression, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed and Elijah Kamski are siblings, Gavin Reed being a gay mess, Gavin Reed is a Mess, Gavin and Tina own a dance studio sue me, Human AU, I suck at tags, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Veteran Rk900, War, amputee character, but also is called Nines, good dad Hank, lots of cursing cuz Gavin, mentions of child abuse, mentions of sexy times, rk900 is named Richard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberWolf838/pseuds/CyberWolf838
Summary: After three tours in Afghanistan, Navy S.E.A.L, Captain Richard “Nines” Anderson can barely go out in public without having a panic attack. And the fact that his last tour ended with him losing his right leg, doesn’t help anything.But what happens when his brother, Navy S.E.A.L Lieutenant Connor “Con Man” Anderson pushes him to go out with the Co owner of the local dance studio, and major league asshole Gavin Reed?He was a Special Operations Sniper! How hard can this be?(Gay chaos is ahead)(I fucking suck at writing summary’s)
Relationships: Connor/Markus, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski, Tina Chen/ Female OC, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	All’s fair in love and war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three tours in Afghanistan, Navy S.E.A.L, Captain Richard “Nines” Anderson can barely go out in public without having a panic attack. And the fact that his last tour ended with him losing his right leg, doesn’t help anything.
> 
> But what happens when his brother, Navy S.E.A.L Lieutenant Connor “Con Man” Anderson pushes him to go out with Gavin Reed, Co owner of a local dance studio and minor asshole. 
> 
> He was a Special Operations Sniper! How hard can this be?
> 
> (Gay chaos is ahead)
> 
> (I fucking suck at writing summary’s)

Richard's eyes snapped open.

The man getting forcefully pulled from sleep by the creaking noise coming from deeper in his apartment. He slowly sat up, the creaking of- what he presumed to be- floorboards getting closer to his room. With his mind still foggy from sleep, he grabbed the first thing his hand touched as his weapon of choice. 

The bedroom door opened. 

Richard’s weapon flew from his hand. Two loud thuds were heard before the person groaned from their place on the floor. 

“Richard what the fuck?!” The person screeched from the floor, “did you just throw your fucking leg at me?” 

Richard swung his legs, well leg and a half, over the side of the bed. He yawned, rubbing at his pale, gray-blue eyes as the person turned on the bedroom light. 

“Connor?” He asked, squinting at his brother who was walking towards him, prosthetic leg in hand. 

Connor set the limb on the bed, “Yea it’s me dipshit!” 

Richard blinked, “oh. Wait. Why are you here?” 

Connor sighed, walking towards Richard’s closet, “you’re a walking disaster.” 

Richard huffed, “tell me something I don’t know. Like, for instance, why you’re in my apartment at 6:38 in the morning.” 

Connor emerged with tan cargo shorts and a black shirt, “to make sure my little brother doesn’t make a complete fool of himself on his coffee date.” 

“Connor, I survived three tours in Afghanistan. I think I can pick out some clothes,” Richard stated, throwing the rest of the duvet off of him. He looked over at his brother with pleading eyes, “do I really have to go?” 

Connor rolled his eyes, throwing the clothes on the bed, “I’ve suffered through three months of your schoolgirl crush on Reed, only for you to back down at the last second. And don’t get me started on me having to listen to Reed go on and on about how you’re the embodiment of his porn history and how much of a wet-“ 

“OK! I get it!” Richard groaned, running his hands over his face, “just get out so I can change!” 

Connor smiled triumphantly as he turned on his heel and walked out of the bedroom. 

Richard sighed as he quickly shed his pajama pants, replacing them with the cargo shorts picked out by Connor. He reached behind him, grabbing the pieces of metal and plastic that were now his right leg. He held it in his lap, closing his eyes as he felt a pain in the calf he didn’t have. He slipped the prosthetic on, ignoring whatever was going on with him. 

Richard stood up, slipping the shirt on over his head before he grabbed the backpack that was beside his nightstand. 

“Hey, Con! Can you grab me a pair of shoes?” Richard called, grabbing his pistol from the nightstand, wrapping it in an old shirt before he slipped it into the backpack along with his phone and wallet. He nodded his head in satisfaction. 

Emergency med kit, check. 

Gun, check.

Extra clothes, check. 

Phone, check.

Wallet, check. 

With the last added touch of his dog tags being put around his neck, he could actually see himself looking pretty good. 

From the waist up at least. 

Richard stepped out into the rest of his apartment, black bag slung over his shoulder only to find Connor digging through a basket of laundry, “what are you doing?” 

“Looking for another sock for you,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. 

“Connor, you’re an idiot,” Richard chuckled, shaking his head at his older brother. 

Connor, in return, threw a pair of shoes at Richard, “just put those on.” 

Richard laughed, sitting down on the couch and slipping his shoes on before standing up again. Connor also stood up, just now noticing the backpack by Richard's feet. 

“Rich…” Connor sighed, his eyes holding what could almost be pitty. 

Richard slung the bag over his shoulder with a scoff, “leave it. Now, are we going or not?” 

Connor just sighed, following his brother out the door. 

(:)(:)(:) (:)(:)(:)

Gavin groaned, throwing another shirt on to the ever-growing pile on the floor. He fell back onto the bed 

“Just accept it, Gav,” Elijah laughed from next to him on the bed, “you’re a gay disaster!” 

Gavin threw his arms over his face and groaned loudly, making his brother laugh. 

“What’s so special about this guy anyway?” Elijah asked, standing up and walking into Gavin’s closet. 

Gavin sat up, hands running down his face, “he’s tall, strong, hot, and- what the hell are you doing?” 

Elijah returned with an armful of clothes, “you’re going to put these on and you’re going to like it. And I’m just trying to make you look somewhat presentable.” 

“Fuck off!” Gavin said, but grabbed the clothes out of Elijah’s arms anyway, “screw off! Unless you want to see me-“ 

“Got the memo!” Elijah called, already closing the bedroom door behind him. 

Gavin chuckled as he threw on the outfit Elijah had picked out for him. Gavin had to admit, his brother was a miracle worker. 

He was wearing black skinny jeans that were slightly ripped at the knee, a white t-shirt, and his black leather jacket. He was pretty sure the shirt hadn’t been washed in a few weeks, and he didn’t even know he had the skinny jeans. 

“Eli, you’re a miracle worker,” Gavin sighed walking out of his room and towards the bathroom, “I don’t know how you did it, but you made me look presentable.” 

“It’s not like I’m a world-famous clothing designer that owns a multimillion-dollar clothing brand or anything,” Elijah sarcastically said, rolling his eyes as he followed Gavin. 

Gavin laughed, “yea, well you also wear horrid looking, overpriced, floral shirts and shit. So sorry if I’m a bit skeptical,” he said, reaching for his hair gel on the counter. Fully intent on taming the wild beast that is his hair. 

Elijah snatched the bottle of gel out of Gavin’s hands, “Gucci is a statement, thank you very much. And leave the curls.” 

“Why?” Gavin whined, running a hand through the mess of curls on top of his head, “I look like a goddamn fucking bush!” 

“A hot goddamn fucking bush!” Elijah countered walking out of the bathroom. 

Gavin rolled his eyes, following his brother. 

“Now, where are you taking this…” he trailed off, looking over at Gavin. 

“His name is Richard, and we are meeting at the Café down the street,” Gavin explained, getting his shoes on. 

“You’re taking him to the old Café for a first date?!” Elijah exclaimed, rubbing his temple, “you can’t-“ 

“Actually,” Gavin said, cutting him off, “I can, because I can barely afford a pair of socks.” 

“But-“ 

“And I don’t want your money,” he said, earning a glare from the other man. 

“Fine! Let’s just go, I want to see this Richard if that’s even his real name!” Elijah called already walking out the door. 

Gavin followed him, showing his phone and wallet into his back pockets. “It is, I work with his older brother, Connor.” 

“Connor? Connor Anderson?” Elijah asked, stopping on the stairs to turn around a look back at Gavin, “that’s a fine piece of man right there for ya!” 

“You are literally married!” Gavin yelled, pushing past his brother. 

Elijah laughed, calling back, “just because I can’t order off the menu, doesn’t mean I can’t look!” 

Gavin groaned, flipping the bird back at Elijah. 

(:)(:)(:) (:)(:)(:)

Richard sat frozen in the passenger seat of Connor’s car. His backpack was clutched so tightly to his chest, his knuckles were turning white. 

“I can’t do this!” He finally spoke up after moments of tense silence, “I can’t go in there Con, I just can’t.” 

Connor nodded, about to drive away when he saw Gavin standing outside of the café. Connor smirked. 

“Looks like your friend beat you here,” he chuckled, smiling over at Richard. 

Richard looked over, and sure enough, Gavin was leaning against the brick wall right outside the café. He sighed, taking a deep breath. 

Connor put a hand on his shoulder, “all you have to do is go over there, shake his hand, say ‘Hi, I’m Richard’ and drink some coffee. I’ll be in there with you ok?” 

Richard nodded, still staring out the window. 

“You got this Nines,” Connor said, smiling over at his younger brother. 

Richard let a small smile slip onto his lips at the old nickname, “whatever you say… Con-man.” 

Connor groaned, throwing his head back against the seat, “to hell with whoever came up with that godforsaken nickname!” 

Richard laughed, shaking his head as he opened the door and stepped out. Connor followed behind him but walked right past him into the building. 

Richard cleared his throat, now standing in front of Gavin, making the other male jump in surprise. 

(:)(:)(:) (:)(:)(:)

Gavin jumped in surprise, quickly looking forward to where a very tall, very hot man stood. His eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped. A low whistle was heard behind him, and he quickly shot a glare at his brother before looking back over at Richard. 

“Oh, um, hi?” He said, sticking his hand out for a handshake. Real smooth Gavin, real fucking smooth. 

Richard quickly reached for Gavin’s outstretched hand, giving it a firm shake, “Captain Richard Anderson- fuck! I wasn’t supposed to say that!” 

Gavin snorted quietly, trying to keep his composure, “well if we’re using formalities, Gavin Reed at your service.” 

Richard let go of Gavin’s hand, awkwardly repositioning his backpack, “you can just call me Nines, everyone does.” He said, holding open the door, letting Gavin wall ahead of him. 

“Just call me whatever the fuck you want,” Gavin said, trying but failing miserably at winking. (He closed both of his eyes but he’s trying ok?) 

Richard looked over at him, confusion seeping out of his every pore. 

“You don’t do this much, huh?” Gavin asked, sitting down at a booth, facing the door. 

“No, I do not,” Richard replied, hesitating before slowly sitting down and scooting farther into the booth. His back to the door.

Pangs of anxiety quickly coursed throughout Richard, his jaw clenching tighter and tighter with every pair of footsteps that sounded behind him. His gray-blue eyes constantly scanning the small café, his heart thundering in his chest. He gripped his bag tight, knuckles turning white. 

“Richard?” Gavin asked, making the other man flinch, “are you alright?” 

Richard took a deep breath and shook his head, “can- can we please switch seats?” He asked, his voice shaky. 

Gavin nodded, jumping out of his seat, “of course!” 

Richard also stood, but much slower than the detective had. He quickly grabbed his bag and looked back towards Gavin, who was staring downwards. 

Richard followed Gavin’s gaze down to his leg, he let out a tired sigh, “oh… I’ll take this as my cue to leave.” 

Gavin snapped out of whatever daze he was in, “what?” 

Richard swung his bag over his shoulder. He turned towards where Connor sat (who was now facing the pair) and held up his fist, moving it in a circle before pointing to the door. 

Connor stood walking over. 

“What the hell is going on?” Gavin asked, taking a step back, holding his hands out in front of him. He laughed anxiously, “I’m sorry for whatever I did or said, okay?” 

Richard turned back to look at Gavin, “it’s-“ 

“It’s not o-fucking-k!” He growled, stepping closer to Gavin. 

Richard groaned, “Connor, stand down.” 

Connor ignored him, “I took a gamble on you asshole!” 

“Well, I’m just trying to apologize for whatever the fuck I did!” Gavin spat back. 

Richard shoved Connor away with a growl, jaw clenched in anger and annoyance. 

“Anderson! I said stand down!” Richard yelled, his voice getting deeper. The whole café turned towards him, “go wait outside now!” 

Connor turned on his heel and stomped out of the small café after growling out a ‘yes sir’ through gritted teeth. 

(:)(:)(:) (:)(:)(:)

Gavin was standing perfectly still, eyes wide as he stared up at Richard. The man was at least a full head taller than him, built like a goddamn fucking tank, and could probably snap him in half without a second thought. The man’s voice had also dropped about two notches and within a matter of seconds, the socially awkward man took on this demanding and dominant role. 

And Gavin would be lying if he said that he wasn’t at least mildly turned on by the Greek godlike man that stood in front of him.

Richard turned back to look at Gavin, his face red, “I’m sorry.” 

Gavin snapped out of his trance, quickly wiping the drool off the corner of his mouth, “no don’t be!” 

Richard sighed, running a hand through his hair, “no I should really be going!” He gave a small wave and turned around.


End file.
